Problem: Emily has walked her dog for a total of $20$ miles since she started walking daily. She has been walking $10$ miles each day. For how many days has Emily been walking?
Solution: The number of days that Emily has been walking is the total number of miles walked divided by the number of miles walked each day. $20\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = \text{number of days walking}$ $20\text{ miles} \div 10\text{ miles per day} = 2\text{ days}$